Crabes
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Tegan, peu après son 46ème anniversaire, se meurt du cancer et le Docteur disparaît mystérieusement du TARDIS.


_**Crabes**_

_Il fait beau. La côte australienne déploie sa magnifique plage sous un ciel d'un bleu presque irréel. Tegan marche sur le sable clair en souriant sous la chaude caresse du soleil. Elle se sent parfaitement heureuse._

_Un chatouillement attire son attention et elle baisse les yeux. Un animal grimpe sur son pied. Un crabe d'une espèce qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il est noir et assez gros. D'un geste de dégoût, elle le rejette, frissonnante. Mais un bruit ténu et cependant effrayant la fait se retourner. Des milliers de ces mêmes crabes envahissent le rivage. Ils se précipitent vers elle. En quelques secondes, elle en est recouverte. Elle ouvre la bouche pour hurler._

Tegan se réveille. Elle est dans sa chambre, à l'hôpital, et sa mère est à son chevet.

« Maman ? souffle l'Australienne.

– Oui, ma chérie !

– Tu devrais rentrer à la maison quelques heures, pour te reposer.

– Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me reverras vivante. J'ai encore des ressources, lui répond Tegan faiblement.

– Oh, mais je ne le disais pas pour ça ! s'exclame Mme Jovanka, craignant d'avoir donné des idées morbides à sa fille.

– Je sais, maman. Vas te coucher dans un bon lit, tu me feras plaisir. Te rendre malade ne m'aidera pas.

– Oui… oui, tu as peut-être raison. Eh bien… je te laisse. Pas longtemps, juste pour me rafraîchir un peu.

– C'est ça. Prends ton temps.

– Je reviens vite. »

Mme Jovanka pose un baiser sur sa joue, et s'en va rapidement, sans doute pour lui cacher les larmes qu'elle a du mal à retenir.

Tegan pousse un soupir. Elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre où elle n'aperçoit qu'un peu de ciel bleu. Ses dernières visions du monde extérieur, et de cet endroit où elle avait tant aimé se trouver : à quelques kilomètres au dessus du sol.

_« J'ai même fait mieux que ça,_ songe-t-elle. _J'ai parcouru l'univers, j'ai vu d'autres mondes, des vaisseaux spatiaux, le passé, l'avenir, grâce à une machine qui voyageait dans le temps et l'espace. J'ai connu des extra-terrestres, et même le plus merveilleux d'entre eux. Quarante-six ans… C'est un peu tôt pour quitter la vie, mais je les ai remplis de plus de choses que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer. Je peux partir en paix. »_

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux appareils qui l'entourent et indiquent à ceux qui la soignent que tout va encore à peu près bien dans son corps malade. Le son a été enlevé, mais elle voit la courbe régulière de ses battements de cœur sur un cadran, et d'autres renseignements qui lui sont plus obscurs. Il y a là aussi les perfusions qui lui permettent de ne pas trop souffrir.

Les médecins ont renoncé à la soigner.

_« J'ai refusé l'aide du mien de Docteur, il y a un an. »_

Informé de son état, il lui avait proposé de l'emmener ailleurs, dans des lieux où on saurait la soigner, mais elle avait refusé. _[Audiosode : The Gathering]_

« Je veux rester ici, sur ma planète, lui avait-elle alors expliqué. Vivre la même vie que mes contemporains. Et si cela signifie mourir d'une maladie qu'ils ne savent pas encore soigner, je prends le risque. »

Maintenant qu'elle arrive au bout, elle se demande si elle a fait le bon choix.

**ooo**

« Que bricolez-vous encore, Docteur ? »

Turlough contemple avec une moue dubitative, les jambes gainées du pantalon rayé d'orange et de crème et les baskets blancs du Docteur, qui sortent de dessous la console.

La réponse lui parvient étouffée et, de toute façon, incompréhensible, même pour lui.

« Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez la laisser tranquille… » commence-t-il, en parlant du TARDIS.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la machine bascule soudain, l'envoyant rouler par terre. Le Docteur glisse et se retrouve contre les portes extérieures, une partie des circuits du TARDIS dans les mains.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Docteur ? grogne Turlough.

– Mais rien, je… »

Les lumières s'éteignent, les plongeant dans le noir. Turlough essaye de regagner la console, malgré la forte déclivité du sol.

« Docteur ? » appelle-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » s'inquiète le jeune homme.

Il rampe dans toute la pièce, tâtonnant devant lui et appelant de temps en temps :

« Docteur ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Finalement, la lumière revient, et le TARDIS retrouve son assiette horizontale. Turlough se redresse, et inspecte rapidement la salle des commandes : pas de Docteur.

« Où est-il donc passé ? » grommelle-t-il.

La dernière vision qu'il a eu de lui, c'était près de la porte extérieure, mais celle-ci est bien fermée, et ne semble pas avoir été ouverte entre-temps.

**ooo**

Le Docteur se retourne en bougonnant.

_« J'ai encore dû m'endormir n'importe où »_, songe-t-il en sentant un sol dur sous sa tête.

Il s'assoit, un peu étourdi, et gratte son crâne aux cheveux dorés. Le lieu où il se trouve est sombre et ne lui est pas familier. Il est saturé d'odeurs désagréables.

« Odeurs d'hôpital, murmure-t-il. D'hôpital terrien. »

Il se relève et constate qu'il a raison. Grâce à une faible lueur venant de l'imposte au dessus de la porte, il aperçoit une chambre de malade. La fenêtre elle aussi se découpe en plus clair, montrant un ciel saturé d'étoiles.

Il se penche vers le lit et reconnaît aussitôt celle qui l'occupe.

« Tegan, chuchote-t-il. Comment… pourquoi suis-je ici ? Y suis-je venu volontairement, sans m'en souvenir ? »

Cela lui paraît impossible.

« Eh bien, Docteur, susurre soudain une voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Prêt à affronter tes derniers ennemis ? »

Une silhouette sombre vient de se détacher du recoin situé derrière les appareils. Avant que le Docteur ait pu faire un mouvement, elle pointe vers lui un outil cylindrique. Le Seigneur du Temps ressent une vive douleur parcourir son corps, et une sensation atroce : celle de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il a l'impression que chaque partie de son individu se replie comme objet télescopique. Il hurle… ou du moins, il voudrait le faire. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge.

**ooo**

La seconde après, il atterrit au milieu d'un étrange paysage. Il reste un instant assis, attendant que la souffrance reflue. Puis il examine son environnement.

La couleur dominante est le rouge. Il se décline en de nombreuses nuances, du plus foncé, presque noir, à un vermillon éclatant, en passant par des roses, nacrés, pastel ou fuchsia. Il est entouré par des rochers aux formes arrondies. Le sol a un aspect vivant. Il palpite, parcouru par des scintillations qui partent dans tous les sens. Le ciel est de teinte orangé, secoué d'éclairs aveuglants.

« Quel est cet endroit ? marmonne-t-il. Il me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi. Un monde où je suis déjà allé, sans doute. »

Il y a une sorte de beauté dramatique dans ce lieu. Encore un peu endolori, il se relève péniblement, s'appuyant sur les rocs qui cèdent légèrement sous la pression de sa main. Sortant ses lunettes de sa poche, il les examine de plus près. Leur structure est translucide et semble faite de morceaux emboîtés les uns dans les autres.

« C'est vivant, murmure-t-il en apercevant des créatures qui bougent dans les profondeurs de chaque élément. Pas seulement ces blocs, mais tout. Tout ce qui m'entoure. Je suis à l'intérieur d'un être vivant. Pas dans son estomac, j'espère. Je n'ai nulle envie d'être digéré. »

De vagues sons lui parviennent. Des sons très graves, à la limite de ses capacités auditives. Mais bientôt, d'autres bruits, bien plus distincts et plus reconnaissables, percent cette vague rumeur : des cris. Les cris de quelqu'un en péril. Le Docteur essaye de repérer leur direction.

« Par là ! » s'exclame-t-il en désignant sa gauche.

Mais au bout de quelques pas, il fait demi-tour.

« Non, plutôt par là. »

Il part en courant de l'autre côté.

**ooo**

Il a tout juste contourné quelque uns de ces rochers vivants, qu'il est témoin d'un spectacle inquiétant. Tout est envahi par des créatures qu'il reconnaît immédiatement comme faisant partie de l'espèce Brachyura, décapodes généralement aquatiques, plus simplement connus sous le nom de crabes.

Ceux-ci sont noirs, de la taille de sa tête environ pour ce qui est du corps, mais pourvus de pinces imposantes, et surtout meurtrières. Ils se déversent partout, découpant et dévorant tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Chaque partie du lieu est atteinte : le moutonnement de roches spongieuses, le sol et même le ciel ou plafond de cet endroit. Partout où ils passent, ils laissent derrière eux une terrible désolation. Les rouges, les roses, les oranges ternissent, grisaillent. Le paysage à la beauté tragique perd toute couleur et toute substance, prenant un aspect stérile.

Les cris de détresse viennent de plus loin, derrière le débordement de crabes. Sautant d'un côté, s'agrippant de l'autre, le Docteur poursuit dans cette direction, en essayant d'éviter les monstres.

Il arrive devant un amas de ces créatures. Une main en sort et tente difficilement d'atteindre un objet cylindrique. Une vieille connaissance : le TCE.

_« L'arme du Maître ! Cette personne en dessous… ce doit être lui. »_

Tout ce qui vient de se passer prend tout à coup un sens. L'horrible sensation de rétrécir : le TCE, bien sûr ! Et le lieu vivant où ils se trouvent : le corps de Tegan.

_« Mais pourquoi est-il là, lui aussi ? »_

Le Docteur se souvient de la phrase prononcée par l'ombre, dans la chambre de l'Australienne : « Prêt à affronter tes derniers ennemis ? »

_« Il devait parler de ces animaux, de ces crabes, quoi qu'ils soient. »_

Si le Maître est ici, c'est certainement par erreur, et non pas volontairement. Le Docteur est tenté de le laisser aux prises avec ses propres bêtises. Avançant prudemment, il s'empare du TCE.

Est-ce que le Maître a senti sa présence ? En tout cas, il l'appelle :

« Docteur ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

Faisant sauter l'arme dans sa main, le Docteur hésite.

**ooo**

Un hurlement plus fort que les autres le décide. Et puis, ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour se battre contre les créatures. Il braque l'engin sur les plus proches – qui avancent dangereusement vers lui – et tire. La bestiole atteinte se réduit à un minuscule point qui détale et disparaît en se glissant entre les interstices formés par les cellules du corps de Tegan.

Bientôt, visant soigneusement pour ne pas donner au Maître la taille d'un virus – ils ont déjà celle d'une bactérie – il arrive à dégager son vieil ennemi de la masse de ses agresseurs. Tandis que le Maître se relève, haletant, le Docteur continue son travail de miniaturisation. Les crabes sont nombreux et grouillent autour d'eux, les enserrant dans un filet mortel.

« Donne-moi ça ! lui crie le Maître en essayant de reprendre le TCE. Tu ne sais pas t'en servir, nous n'en sortirons jamais.

– Pas question, réplique le Docteur. Cet objet est bien trop dangereux dans tes mains. Même pour toi, ajoute-t-il avec ironie.

– Alors balaye l'amas, au lieu de les viser un par un, bougre d'idiot ! »

Rapidement, l'action de l'arme les libère de l'embûche que tissaient les monstres. Mais d'autres sont là, à l'affût, prêts à les dévorer au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Appuyés ensemble contre une de ces roches vivantes, les deux Seigneurs du Temps surveillent les alentours.

« Où sommes-nous ? demande le Docteur.

– À l'intérieur de Tegan, tu ne l'avais donc pas compris ?

– Bien sûr que j'avais compris ! rétorque le Docteur. Mais où exactement ? Et que sont ces créatures ?

– Dans sa tête. Et ça… c'est son cancer.

– Oh… »

**ooo**

« Ma chérie, tu m'entends ? »

Tegan entrouvre les paupières.

« Michael, souffle-t-elle. Tu es venu.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait avertir que tu… enfin… que tu étais à l'hôpital à nouveau.

– Tu peux le dire, tu sais, murmure-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai vécu tant de belles choses que le départ ne m'inquiète pas. »

Son ancien fiancé hoche douloureusement la tête. Elle est peut-être prête, mais pas lui. Quand elle avait voulu la séparation, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et avait cru en être la cause. Puis il avait su. Il avait voulu reprendre leurs relations, mais elle avait refusée.

Il ne sait plus si c'est par indifférence ou pour l'épargner. Maintenant, après avoir vu le regard de tendresse et de reconnaissance qu'elle lui a jeté en le voyant, il penche pour la deuxième hypothèse.

« Tu sais… commence-t-il.

– Elle ne vous entend plus, Michael, chuchote Mme Jovanka. Je crois… je crois que c'est la fin », ajoute-t-elle.

Ils se taisent tous les deux, chacun d'un côté du lit, tenant une des mains de Tegan dans les leurs.

Elle gémit doucement, s'agite un peu, serrant leurs doigts dans les siens.

« Docteur… balbutie-t-elle. Docteur… je vous en prie. Docteur… j'ai besoin de vous. Docteur ! »

Les deux personnes à son chevet se regardent.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut appeler le médecin ? demande Michael. Elle le réclame.

– On peut, si vous voulez, mais je crains que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose. Nous savons tous ce qu'il en est. Elle aussi. Elle délire, je pense. »

Mme Jovanka éclate en sanglots. Elle se lève, et sort rapidement de la chambre en bredouillant :

« Excusez-moi Michael, mais parfois, c'est trop dur. »

**ooo**

« Mais c'est génial ! s'exclame le Docteur.

– Génial ? D'être emprisonné là-dedans, à la merci d'une maladie humaine ? grogne le Maître. Donne-moi le TCE. Je l'ai actualisé, on peut inverser le processus, maintenant.

– Tu veux dire rendre aux choses leur taille originelle ?

– Exactement. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je vais sortir de là. »

Le Docteur recule, tenant l'arme hors de portée de son ennemi.

« Si tu reprends ta taille, tu vas la tuer.

– Et alors ? Qu'importe ! Elle va mourir de toute façon, et je n'ai pas envie de la suivre dans la tombe.

– Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de dire "Génial" ?

– Est-ce que je sais ? Tu divagues, c'est tout.

– Mais non ! Parce qu'avec ça… »

Il brandit l'arme.

« …on peut la sauver ! Détruire les cellules cancéreuses, ces crabes qui t'ont attaqué… et mis en piteux état d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en regardant le corps blessé du Maître.

– Je m'en remettrais… si nous sortons d'ici au plus vite !

– Pas question. Je tiens une chance d'aider Tegan. Je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'emmène ailleurs pour la soigner. Puisque Mahomet n'a pas voulu venir à la montagne, c'est la montagne qui s'est déplacée dans le corps de Mahomet.

– Tu dérailles complètement…

– C'est une expression terrienne. Commençons tout de suite.

– Commençons ? Il n'y a qu'un seul TCE, je te signale.

– Alors, viens avec moi… si tu veux vivre. Sans ton arme, tu ne feras pas long feu. »

**ooo**

Le Docteur parcourt le crâne de Tegan, à la recherche des bandes de crabes, qui continuent à attaquer les tissus cérébraux. Le TCE s'avère très efficace. Partout où ils passent, la maladie recule, les cellules cancéreuses meurent, réduites à d'infimes particules qui sont avalées facilement par des globules de gelée blanchâtre.

« Des lymphocytes », avait-il murmuré la première fois qu'il en avait aperçu.

Il est tellement occupé à sa tâche, qu'il ne fait plus attention au Maître qui le suit pas à pas, en surveillant ses arrières. Par moment, le Seigneur du Temps renégat crie :

« Attention, il y en a qui reviennent par là ! »

Il pense plus à sa peau qu'au bien-être de Tegan, mais ces avertissements aident le Docteur.

« Tu sais, dit celui-ci tout à coup. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je m'amuserais autant en me servant de cette arme. Ni que je penserais que tu as bien fait de l'inventer.

– Je ne l'ai pas inventé…

– Oui. Tu as volé cette technologie à d'autres, comme d'habitude.

– Mais je l'ai infiniment perfectionnée », ajoute le Maître qui ne veut pas laisser passer une occasion de se vanter.

**ooo**

Mme Jovanka est installée dans le fauteuil et somnole, tandis que Michael essaye de rester éveillé. Ils se sont relayés, pour s'avertir mutuellement… afin ne pas rater _le_ moment. Le dernier, celui qui va inévitablement arriver. Cette nuit, demain matin, en tout cas… assez vite.

Tandis que la fenêtre commence à s'éclaircir, une infirmière entre pour changer la perfusion de morphine et surveiller où en sont les signes vitaux de la malade.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demande Michael.

– État stationnaire », annonce la soignante, après un coup d'œil sur les écrans.

M. Tanaka soupire. Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'état de Tegan en est au même point. La femme ressort, poursuivant son tour des chambres. Michael rapproche sa chaise et pose une main sur celle de son ex petite amie. Elle respire doucement, tourne la tête vers lui, ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

« Tu es encore là ? » chuchote-t-elle.

Elle aperçoit sa mère dans le fauteuil.

« Maman aussi. »

Elle referme les paupières un instant, puis les rouvre.

« Tu sais, vous ne devriez pas vous épuiser ainsi. Je sens que j'ai un répit. Je vais mieux. Je n'ai plus mal. »

Michael n'ose pas lui dire que c'est sans doute parce que l'infirmière vient de remplacer le flacon de morphine. Il se contente de hocher la tête en souriant.

_« Et aussi,_ songe-t-il,_ on dit souvent qu'avant la mort, il se produit une période plus ou moins longue de quelques heures ou quelques jours où la personne se sent mieux. Le fameux "mieux avant la fin". Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. »_

**ooo**

« Docteur ! »

Le Maître pousse un cri étranglé.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive lui répond son confrère Seigneur du Temps. Je termine ceux qui se trouvent là. Je crois qu'on l'a presque débarrassée…

– Docteur, vite ! »

Le Docteur se retourne. Le Maître est entouré par deux globules blancs. Il lutte pour ne pas se laisser engloutir. Un troisième arrive, rampant de tous ses pseudopodes.

« Mais, s'exclame le Docteur, ils nous avaient laissés tranquilles jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi…

– Peu importe ! le coupe le Maître. Sors-moi de là ! »

Le Docteur hésite. Le plus simple, c'est d'utiliser le TCE. Mais le risque de toucher le Maître est extrêmement élevé. Finalement, il vise avec soin et tire sur le troisième lymphocyte qui vient de s'amalgamer avec ses collègues. Le résultat est surprenant. Au lieu de se réduire, la créature explose, les couvrant d'une gelée gluante. Cela s'avère efficace, car les deux autres globules se rétractent, abandonnant leur proie.

Celle-ci tombe à quatre pattes, gémissant. Sa peau, abîmée par les attaques des crabes, a déjà subi l'assaut des puissants sucs digestifs de ces agresseurs. Furieux et apeuré, il se remet debout et fonce vers le Docteur, décidé à reprendre son arme.

« Donne-moi ça ! hurle-t-il. Je dois retrouver ma taille, vite. Nous allons nous faire dévorer ! »

– Pas question, grogne le Docteur, en le repoussant. J'ai passé des heures à soigner Tegan, ce n'est pas pour la tuer maintenant, en lui faisant exploser le crâne. »

Ils luttent un instant pour la possession de l'outil essentiel. Ils sont de force égale. Le Docteur un peu plus grand, un peu plus lourd et en meilleur état, mais le Maître possédé par la rage de survivre. Soudain, le Docteur se souvient que le Maître occupe actuellement le corps d'un Trakénite.

_« Les prises de karaté vénusien doivent avoir de l'effet sur lui, ce qui ne serait pas le cas pour un Seigneur du Temps. »_

Il appuie sur deux points situés de chaque coté de sa trachée artère, à la base du cou. Le Maître s'effondre, étourdi. Le Docteur se redresse et empoche le TCE. Il relève la tête et s'aperçoit que les lymphocytes reprennent l'offensive, plus nombreux encore. Il est vraiment urgent de sortir de cet endroit qui redevient un piège mortel. Il regarde le Maître qui émerge difficilement. Il est tenté un instant de l'abandonner à son sort.

_« Il a essayé de me tuer en me mettant face à la maladie de Tegan,_ songe-t-il. _Et il n'aurait pas hésité à la détruire, si je ne m'étais pas interposé. »_

Néanmoins, il s'accroupit près de lui, passe son bras sous le sien, et l'aide à mettre debout en l'apostrophant :

« Dépêche-toi ! Nous allons sortir par le tympan. Si je me suis bien repéré, nous n'en sommes pas loin. »

**ooo**

Après sa première perfusion de morphine du matin, Tegan avait demandé à ce qu'on ne lui en remette pas.

« Je vous assure, je n'ai plus mal du tout, avait-elle affirmé à l'infirmière. Si j'en ai besoin à nouveau, je vous appellerais. »

Elle a même fait redresser son lit par Michael, pour pouvoir à nouveau contempler le bleu du ciel. Elle regarde les yeux cernés de son ami avec tendresse et inquiétude.

« Maman et toi, vous donnez trop de mal pour me veiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un en permanence. Je me sens tellement mieux. Si je ne savais pas que c'est impossible, j'aurais l'impression d'être guérie.

– Impossible ? Qui sait ? murmure Michael à qui la fatigue donne envie de croire aux miracles.

– On ne guérit pas d'un cancer du cerveau, surtout au stade où j'en suis.

– Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'antidouleur de toute la journée », lui fait-il remarquer.

Une idée lui vient.

« Je vais en parler au docteur », ajoute-t-il.

Il parcourt les couloirs à la recherche d'un membre du corps médical qui acceptera de l'écouter. Il finit par tomber sur l'interne, un jeune homme jovial et très bronzé.

« Serait-il possible de refaire passer un scanner à Mlle Jovanka ? Tegan. Tegan Jovanka. »

Le médecin consulte le dossier.

« Ah oui ! Cette personne est… médicamentée. »

Un euphémisme pour dire qu'elle est perdue et qu'on se contente de l'empêcher de souffrir.

« Je sais, répond M. Tanaka. Cependant, elle n'a pas eu besoin de morphine, ni même d'un autre analgésique de toute la journée. Elle dit ne plus souffrir et se sentir mieux.

– Ça arrive ce genre de mieux…

– Je sais ça aussi, l'interrompt Michael. Excusez-moi d'insister, mais il me semble que d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans son crâne… Cela me rassurerait, vous comprenez ? Je suis prêt à payer entièrement cet examen.

– Hum… eh bien… ma foi… ça ne coûte pas grand-chose. Enfin, je veux dire, si cette dame peut supporter ce scanner, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

– Merci, le coupe à nouveau l'ami de Tegan. Dès que possible, vous voulez bien ?

– Je vais voir les disponibilités.

– Merci beaucoup. »

Michael serre chaleureusement les mains du docteur et repart vers la chambre.

Une fois là, il trouve Tegan installée devant un plateau chargé d'un pot de compote qu'elle est en train de terminer, et d'un yaourt.

« J'avais faim », explique-t-elle.

Son ami lui fait un sourire radieux, et l'embrasse sur la joue, ému.

**ooo**

« Cet endroit est infernal », grommelle le Maître.

Ils sont en train de se glisser dans l'oreille interne de Tegan et le moindre bruit fait tout trembler autour d'eux. De plus, la complication de cet organe est telle, qu'ils se sont perdus plusieurs fois. Ils aboutissaient dans des impasses, et devaient repartir en arrière.

Enfin, loin devant eux, une lueur rose leur annonce qu'ils approchent de l'extérieur. Ils se retrouvent devant un mur qui vibre en faisant bouger un os fixé dessus. Ils appuient sur la paroi, mais elle est tout à fait solide et ne cède pas à leurs tentatives de la percer. Un son très grave leur parvient. La muraille s'agite, les renversant par la seule pression de l'air qu'elle repousse vers l'intérieur.

« Par où allons-nous passer ? questionne le Maître.

– Hum… marmonne le Docteur. Il faut faire un trou. Mais le plus petit possible pour ne pas la blesser. »

Il sort le TCE de sa poche et le tend au Maître, mais sans le lâcher. La partie mortelle est tournée vers son vieil ennemi.

« Règle-le à la puissance minimale. Et fais attention ! Je tiens le bon bout. »

Le Maître lui lance un regard féroce, mais il se penche sur l'objet et commence à faire des réglages.

« Si tu veux me jouer un tour à ta façon, ajoute le Docteur, rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui vais tirer et que j'aurais toujours l'arme à la main.

– Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! grogne le Maître. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici, d'accord ? »

**ooo**

Tegan dort profondément dans sa chambre d'hôpital, couchée sur le côté.

On lui avait fait passer un scanner, tard dans la soirée. Le résultat avait été surprenant. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la tumeur s'était propagée à la majorité de ses lobes cérébraux. Les médecins avaient décidé d'arrêter le traitement, qui l'affaiblissait et la faisait souffrir, sans apporter de mieux.

Or, l'image de son cerveau ce soir-là, avait montré une telle régression de la maladie que celle-ci n'était quasiment plus visible. On apercevait encore des cicatrices là où elle avait envahi l'organe, mais l'interne avait affirmé que, si le cancer ne revenait pas, Tegan pourrait recouvrer rapidement ses capacités cérébrales, et guérir.

Ses deux « gardiens » s'étaient autorisés à rentrer chez eux, afin de récupérer de la fatigue accumulée les jours précédents.

Elle est donc seule cette nuit-là. Et elle en éprouve un secret soulagement. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés en permanence finissait par lui peser.

Soudain, elle fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête dans son sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourne et gémit. Puis sa main se porte instinctivement à son oreille. Elle y enfonce son petit doigt et en gratte l'intérieur. Cela semble apaiser la démangeaison. Mais un instant plus tard, cela recommence, plus fort. L'irritation devient si vive qu'elle la réveille.

Tegan s'assoit. Le picotement augmente.

« On dirait qu'une bête m'est entrée dans l'oreille, grommelle-t-elle. Oh, bon sang ! C'est insupportable ! »

Elle pivote avec précaution, laissant pendre ses jambes hors du matelas. Elle hésite. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas descendue de ce lit. Elle pose les pieds avec précaution, saisit la perche de la perfusion, et se met debout, un peu vacillante.

Sans chercher ses pantoufles, elle glisse pas à pas, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où elle espère trouver un coton tige pour déloger l'animal qui crapahute dans son conduit auditif.

**ooo**

Le trou les avait tout juste laissé passer. Le Docteur avait ouvert la marche, puis il avait surveillé son compagnon, en le menaçant du TCE.

« C'est inutile, lui avait dit celui-ci avec ironie. Que crois-tu que je puisse lui faire, à cette taille ?

– Je t'ai trop souvent fait confiance… à tort. Je prends mes précautions, maintenant.

– Ouais, avait grogné le Maître. Confiance… sauf quand tu aurais dû. »

Maintenant, ils tentent de gagner la sortie à travers la jungle d'immenses pousses couvertes d'écailles que sont les poils qui tapissent cet endroit. Partout, ils rencontrent des blocs de matière jaunâtre et collante qui rendent leur progression difficile. Parfois, le Docteur n'a d'autres solutions que d'en réduire quelques uns avec l'arme.

« Elle a les oreilles sales, ta compagne, fait remarquer le Maître.

– Elles sont sûrement remarquablement propres, mais nous sommes minuscules. La moindre particule nous paraît gigantesque.

– Mouais… »

Tout à coup, le sol est secoué d'une violente convulsion. Toute luminosité disparaît, les plongeant dans le noir total. Le Docteur s'accroche à un des poteaux squameux. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il advient du Maître. Il a déjà beaucoup de mal à ne pas re dévaler le long du sentier qu'ils se sont péniblement creusé dans cette forêt. Cela lui semble durer une éternité.

Puis la lumière revient et le séisme s'arrête.

« Maître ? » appelle-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient et son confrère Seigneur du Temps n'est visible nulle part. À nouveau, le Docteur est tenté de poursuivre sa route, sans attendre son comparse. Puis un appel :

« Docteur ! Ici ! »

Contournant quelques poils, il le retrouve englué dans un bloc de cérumen.

« Comment fais-tu ton compte pour toujours te mettre dans les situations les plus biscornues ? » marmonne-t-il.

Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. À la fois de voir son ennemi dans une position ridicule, mais aussi… parce que cela lui rappelle leur enfance.

_« Koschei était déjà ainsi,_ songe-t-il. _Toujours à se retrouver dans des états impossibles. Souvent par curiosité d'ailleurs, mais aussi parce qu'il était excessivement distrait. Il vivait dans ses chimères. »_

Tout en aidant le Maître à s'extraire de la matière poisseuse, il repense à leur enfance, et à ce qu'était celui qu'il appelait alors son ami.

_« Comment a-t-il pu changer autant ?_ s'interroge-t-il. _D'un gamin rêveur, studieux, obéissant et craintif, il est devenu cet homme égocentrique, mégalomaniaque et sans cœur. »_

Mais le temps n'est pas à la nostalgie. Ils viennent à peine de se remettre en marche, qu'une nouvelle secousse les jette à terre.

**ooo**

Dans la salle de bains, Tegan se regarde dans la glace. Elle en a oublié ce qui l'a amenée là. D'ailleurs, la démangeaison s'est atténuée.

Son visage l'effraye. Les joues creuses, le teint gris, les cernes sous les yeux. Cela n'est pas dû à son âge, elle le sait. Avant sa maladie, personne ne lui aurait donné ses quarante-six ans. Mais le cancer et les traitements ont ajoutés vingt ans dans la balance, en quelques mois.

« Je vais guérir, chuchote-t-elle à son reflet. Et puis, miroir, mon beau miroir, je serai à nouveau la plus belle. »

Son caractère combatif, qui l'avait abandonné dernièrement, refait surface. Être passée si près de la mort, et avoir triomphé de la maladie de façon aussi miraculeuse, lui paraît un signe.

« Il faut que tu consacres ce cadeau à te battre pour les autres », s'interpelle-t-elle.

Et elle ajoute :

« Je suis d'accord. »

Elle éclate d'un rire grêle, un peu fragile.

Tout à coup, une silhouette noire émerge derrière elle. Elle voit l'image de l'homme dans la glace, et elle pousse un cri d'effroi.

« Le Maître ! »

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Le Seigneur du Temps renégat ne peut être là que pour quelque chose de mauvais. Lui faire du mal, ou pire encore, tendre un piège au Docteur. Mais celui-ci surgit aussi de la même manière, semblant se matérialiser à partir de l'air ambiant.

« Bonjour Tegan, lui dit-il en souriant. Heureux de te voir debout.

– Docteur… » balbutie-t-elle.

Elle vacille, un peu étourdie par le choc de ces deux soudaines apparitions. Le Docteur qui est derrière le Maître, veut l'écarter pour venir au secours de son ancienne compagne, mais celui-ci le devance. D'un geste instinctif, il passe les bras autour de la taille de l'Australienne, et la soutient.

Il la guide ensuite jusqu'à son lit, devant le regard ébahi du Docteur.

« Bien, énonce-t-il alors. J'ai fait ma bonne action du siècle. Rends-moi mon TCE, s'il te plaît, que je puisse partir.

– Tu peux t'en aller, mais sans ton arme. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi. »

En disant ces mots, le Docteur pointe l'objet vers lui.

« J'y vais, grogne le Maître, en levant les mains. Mais je te retrouverai, crois-moi.

– Je n'en doute pas, répond le Docteur. J'attends ce moment avec impatience », ajoute-t-il avec ironie quand la porte de la chambre claque.

**ooo**

À nouveau allongée sur sa couche, Tegan écoute le récit de sa guérison.

« Alors, murmure-t-elle, lorsque le Docteur a fini. C'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis guérie. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Et je ne lui ai pas non plus dit merci pour m'avoir empêchée de tomber.

– Il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûr, persifle le Docteur.

– Je me doute qu'il n'attendait pas de reconnaissance de ma part. Tout de même… ça m'ennuie un peu.

– Tegan, Tegan, Tegan, lui chuchote-t-il. Tu es trop scrupuleuse. Oublie ça, et ne pense plus qu'à te remettre maintenant.

– Oui, Docteur, répond la malade avec un faible sourire. Je suis fatiguée, maintenant. Je crois que je ferais mieux de me rendormir.

– Je te laisse, alors. Hauts les cœurs, Tegan. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Il s'éclipse discrètement, laissant son ancienne compagne à sa nouvelle vie.

_[Ce texte a été écrit pour lancer le site Whovians 4 Research, une initiative destinée à sensibiliser les Whovians à la recherche médicale, notamment sur le cancer. Les données sur le personnage de Tegan viennent de tardis wikia. Il y est précisé que Tegan a souffert d'un cancer du cerveau peu après ses quarante-six ans, que le Docteur lui a alors proposé de l'emmener hors de la Terre pour la soigner et qu'elle a refusé. On y lit aussi que quatre années plus tard, elle est toujours en vie, et lutte pour la cause des Aborigènes.]_


End file.
